National 'Come off it' day
Diary UK *'November 4 2006' - Saturday :* Stop Climate Chaos festival and rally, London, SCC press release :* Come off it Tuesday, April 4 2006 - National "Come off it" day Switch off just one thing and turn on to a cleaner lifestyle Kick the carbon habit, change your habits and change the UK’s energy future. Householders, tenants and businesses, large and small, across the nation are being urged to turn off something electrical on Tuesday April 4 2006, National "Come off it" Day. It could be the standby light on the TV, or a single light bulb. Anything and everything that isn’t needed but which might normally remain on. At the same time people are being encouraged to "plug in" at least one new energy-saving, long life light bulb on the day. "Come off it" day will demonstrate how quickly small actions taken by each of us as individuals mount up to a big difference in the nation’s energy consumption. When we all act together it will become clear that our ‘base load’ energy demand and carbon emissions ( ) can be significantly reduced - at the mere flick of a switch! It aims to draw people’s attention to the benefits and possibility of ‘coming off’ the national grid and looking more towards renewable energy such as wind and solar power. The Carbon Coach, Dave Hampton, who is behind the day believes that national "Come off it" day may help inspire people that many small energy reductions really can make a big difference to what we ‘need’, with no adverse effect on lifestyles. If, for example, a million homes all reduced their average ‘base’ electricity load on "Come off it" day by just 60 watts (one old light bulb) they could be setting themselves up for annual savings worth around £50, and a reduction of almost 250 kg of emissions. And if every UK household took up the challenge, just this small gesture would save around 5 million tonnes of emissions per year. Dave Hampton: "We hope everyone will have fun and participate on 4 April. This date was selected to be within the consultation ‘window’ of the Government’s Energy Review and so send a positive signal to Whitehall and those contemplating tough decisions on the nation’s future power requirements. ‘Come off it’ day aims to remind those in power (both political and energy) that it is not a foregone conclusion that we need nuclear or other new central power generation. And to raise awareness of our collective power when we act together. There is a real opportunity for us all to influence the way that our future energy needs will be met. Dave strongly believes: "The only future for communities is to aim to get off the grid and invest in local renewable technologies. Solar, wind and other renewables can meet our true needs without relying on markets, Whitehall, the grid, or imported fuel!" Amongst the many supporters of National "Come off it" day are Colin Challen MP, Aubrey Meyer,The Ecologist, Passion for the Planet, Futerra, Carbon Sense, New Consumer magazine and many others - see the special website for more information Related topics *Green New Year resolutions External links You can find out more about National "Come off it" day - 4 April', on the special website: www.comeoffit.org.uk category:Climate change UK category:Energy category:UK events